U S E D
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Sasuke tidak pernah menolak ataupun mengeluh, mengapa ibu sering memberinya pakaian atau barang bekasku. Baginya, hal yang paling membahagiakan selain berbagi makanan denganku, adalah memakai warisan barang-barang bekasku. #Siblingisasi Brothership -ItaSasu- / Friendship -NaruSasu-


Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan dan kepengen aja. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun, selain kepuasan penulis dan pembaca.

[Oneshot]

Title : U S E D

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Genre : Family / Hurt

Main Cast : Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke

Rating : T

Challenge : Siblingisasi

Sum : Sasuke tidak pernah menolak ataupun mengeluh, mengapa ibu sering memberinya pakaian atau barang bekasku. Baginya, hal yang paling membahagiakan selain berbagi makanan denganku, adalah memakai warisan barang-barang bekasku.

* * *

Aku Uchiha Itachi, tujuh tahun. Aku adalah anak sulung di keluargaku.

"Itachi!" terdengar suara ibu memanggilku. Segera aku meletakkan pensil dan menyudahi kegiatan belajarku, bergegas turun menghampiri ibu.

"Ya, bu?" sahutku pada ibu yang sedang menggendong adik laki-lakiku yang beberapa bulan lagi akan berumur dua tahun. Adikku sangat suka digendong, dia akan rewel jika dikurung di _baby box._

"Tolong jaga Sasuke sebentar, ya! Ibu mau beli susu dan popok Sasuke," pinta ibu berniat menyerahkan Sasuke padaku, tapi aku mundur selangkah menghindari.

"Biar aku saja yang beli, bu!" tawarku.

"Tidak, Itachi," ibu tersenyum menolak penawaranku. Ibu tahu bahwa aku tidak suka bermain dengan Sasuke.

"Lihat! Monster kecil ini begitu menggemaskan, bukan?" Ibu menggelitiki pipi gempal Sasuke, hingga Sasuke tertawa menampakkan empat gigi jagungnya yang kecil-kecil.

Sasuke memang menggemaskan sih, tapi tetap saja dia itu monster kecil yang menyebalkan kalau sedang rewel. Dia selalu mengotori barang-barangku dengan air liurnya. Kadang buku pelajaranku disobek dan dimakannya. Saat aku melarangnya, dia malah menangis keras, seolah aku memukulnya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bermain dengannya?" Ibu terus merayuku, hingga aku terpaksa menurut.

* * *

Karena aku tidak mau menggendongnya, maka aku mendudukkan Sasuke di _baby chair._

"Mam mam!" seru Sasuke. Dia mengira aku akan memberinya makanan, karena ibu selalu mendudukkannya di _baby chair_ saat menyuapi Sasuke.

"Kau baru saja minum susu, monster kecil," ejekku menjulurkan lidah. Sasukepun ikut menjulurkan lidahnya yang putih-putih.

"Kau mengejekku?" Aku mengetuk pelan keningnya, membuat dia tertawa, seolah aku sedang bercanda dengannya.

 _KRiiiiNg KRiiiiNG_

Suara telepon yang berdering, membuatku berhenti mengusik Sasuke. Segera aku berjalan ke ruang keluarga yang jaraknya hanya lima langkah dari dapur -untuk mengangkat telepon.

 _"Ne, Miko-miko!"_

Terdengar suara cempreng wanita yang sangat kukenali. Wanita itu adalah tante Kushina, teman tujuh langkah ibuku. Tante Kushina asyik berbicara mengenai sebuah swalayan yang sedang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran untuk daging dan sayuran. Beliau tidak sadar bahwa yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini adalah aku, bukan ibuku. Beliau terus saja berbicara dengan antusias, tanpa memberi jeda agar aku bisa memotong.

 _BRaaaaK_

Terdengar benda jatuh yang berasal dari belakangku, tak lama kemudian juga terdengar jeritan dan tangisan Sasuke. Saat aku menoleh, Sasuke sudah berada di lantai, _baby chair_ yang didudukinya terbalik.

Aku meletakkan telepon, memutuskan panggilan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun -sungguh tidak sopan. Aku berlari dan menggendong Sasuke yang semakin kuat menangis.

"Yosh yosh!" Aku menimang-nimang, sesekali mengusap-usap punggungnya agar dia berhenti menangis, tapi itu tidak berhasil. Aku bisa melihat luka lecet di pelipis kirinya yang membengkak. Luka itu pasti tergores pinggiran meja saat dia jatuh tadi.

Pikiranku menyuruhku untuk mengompresi lukanya. Segera kubuka lemari es, mengambil sebuah tomat dan menempelkannya di pipi Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menggunakan tomat untuk mengompres? Mungkin kegeniusanku menghilang di saat kepanikan melanda.

Tapi tidak kusangka, tangisan Sasuke berhenti. Dia merebut tomat dari tanganku, menjilat-jilati tomat itu, berusaha untuk memakannya.

"Kau mau ini?" tanyaku mengambil kembali tomat itu.

"Tomat..." lirihnya menggapai-gapai, kedua matanya yang basah hanya fokus pada buah merah di tanganku.

Karena tidak ingin membuatnya menangis lagi, kuberikan tomat itu padanya. Kuletakkan kembali dia di _baby chair._ Aku juga duduk di sampingnya, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh lagi.

Aku memperhatikannya gerak-geriknya. Gigi-gigi jagungnya berusaha menggigit kulit tomat yang begitu licin. Ingus, air mata dan air liurnya bercampur menjadi satu dan menempel di tomat. Campuran kental itu juga menetes-netes mengenai pakaiannya. Benar-benar jorok!

"Mmh!" gumannya yang tampak kesulitan menggigit. Dia sama sekali tidak meminta bantuanku.

 _"Come on! Gigit terus! Kau pasti bisa, monster kecil!_ " Seruku dalam hati melihat betapa gigihnya Sasuke menggigit kulit tomat yang tak kunjung-kunjung terkoyak. Itu membuatku begitu antusias dan juga gregetan.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, sedikit memiringkan kepala untuk melihat gigi-gigi jagung yang dimilikinya. Apa giginya tidak cukup tajam untuk menggigit?

Aku berniat untuk memotong tomat itu, agar Sasuke bisa memakannya dengan mudah. Tapi tidak terjadi, karena Sasuke sudah berhasil mengoyak tomat itu dengan giginya. Cipratan isi tomat bercampur air liurnya juga berhasil mengenai wajahku, karena aku terlalu dekat dengannya.

* * *

Lagi-lagi ibu memintaku untuk menjaga Sasuke. Ibu pergi berbelanja bersama tante Kushina. Mereka berdua adalah ibu-ibu pemburu diskon.

Saat ibu tahu bahwa aku lalai menjaga Sasuke sehingga Sasuke terluka, ibu tidak memarahiku. Ibu hanya menasehatiku agar lebih berhati-hati. Dan Sasuke juga semakin dekat denganku, dia bahkan tidak menangis saat ditinggal ibu.

Kini aku sedang berbaring di sofa, menonton drama TV sambil mengemil _Pocky._ Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di bawah beralas karpet sambil menikmati biskuit bayinya. Aku memberinya biskuit agar dia duduk tenang dan tidak berlari kemana-mana. Dia sangat suka memanjat dan membuat yang rapi menjadi berantakan. Aku tidak suka membereskan kegaduhan yang dibuatnya.

"Habis," Sasuke menadahkan tangannya yang belepotan remahan biskuit dan air liur, dia ingin meminta _Pocky_ ku.

"Jangan rakus, kau sudah gendut!" aku menjauhkan _Pocky_ ku darinya.

"Tuit..." Sasuke berniat berdiri, tapi terjatuh karena pantatnya terlalu berat. "Tuit..." dia menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau menang!" Aku terpaksa memberikan semua sisa _Pocky_ ku untuknya, agar dia tidak menangis.

Sasuke menjerit senang menerima _Pocky_ ku. Dengan tangan kotornya, dia mengambil sebatang _Pocky._

"Kakak!" panggilnya sambil memberiku sebatang _Pocky._

"Tidak. Untuk kau saja," tolakku.

"Kakak!" panggilnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau."

Sasuke merangkak berdiri, remahan biskuit dan air liur di tangannya menempel di sofa. Aku langsung berdiri agar tangan kotornya tidak mengenaiku juga.

"Kakak tuit," dia terus memaksaku.

Aku mengernyit memandanginya, tapi dia malah tertawa lebar menampakkan gigi-gigi jangungnya.

Sekali lagi mengalah. Aku menggigit setengah batang dari _Pocky_ yang dia berikan.

"Sudah ya!"

Sasuke kembali duduk di karpet, menyantap bekas _Pocky_ yang kugigit itu. Dia tersenyum dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Dasar monster kecil!" dengusku.

Setelah menghabiskan sebatang _Pocky,_ dia mengambil sebatang lagi. Menyuruhku untuk menggigitnya setengah. Setelah kugigit setengah, barulah dia mau memakannya. Jika tidak, dia akan terus memaksaku. Kurasa dia suka memakan bekasanku.

* * *

Sasuke selalu ingin mencicipi apa yang aku makan. Di saat aku memakan ramen pedas, dia ingin memakannya juga. Tapi ibu melarang, karena Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk mencicipi rasa pedas. Dia hanya duduk berhadapan denganku, memandangiku makan dengan leher yang memanjang mengintipi isi mangkuk.

Sasuke tidak mengenal kotor. Saat sepotong keripik kentang yang kumakan secara tidak sengaja tercecer di lantai, Sasuke memungut dan memakannya tanpa mempedulikan laranganku. Aku tidak memberinya keripik karena tidak ingin melukai bagian dalam mulutnya. Akhirnya dia hanya duduk mengamatiku, menunggu kepingan kecil keripik yang kumakan itu jatuh menghampirinya.

Sasuke sangat suka _ice cream,_ terlebih lagi menjilati stik dan tangannya yang belepotan. Karena porsi sebatang _ice cream_ terlalu besar untuk dimakan sendiri oleh Sasuke, maka aku memakannya terlebih dahulu. Menyisakan seperempat bagian yang hampir mencair untuknya.

Sasuke tidak suka menyisakan makanan di piringnya ataupun di piringku. Kacang polong yang tidak kusuka, akan dengan senang hati kuberikan padanya. Dia itu monster kecil yang rakus dan pemakan segala. Bahkan sisa susu yang tidak habis kuminumpun diteguknya.

* * *

Tidak terasa Sasuke sudah menginjak lima tahun. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Dia mengenakan seragam berwana _pink_ -seragam khas TK Himawari.

"Untung masih muat," ucap ibu yang baru selesai mengancingkan seragam Sasuke.

"Hn. Untung masih muat!" angguk Sasuke mengulang ucapan ibu.

Seragam yang dikenakan Sasuke adalah seragamku dulu. Ibu tidak membelikan Sasuke seragam yang baru, karena seragamku yang dulu masih bagus. Tas ransel dan botol minuman yang pernah kupakai juga diwariskan pada Sasuke. Ibu sangat jarang membelikan pakaian atau mainan baru untuk Sasuke. Hampir semua yang dipakai Sasuke adalah barang bekasku. Ibu sungguh penghemat, karena beliau tahu bahwa gaji ayah yang hanya seorang karyawan biasa tidak terlalu besar. Ibu lebih fokus untuk menyekolahkanku di sekolah bergengsi, karena ibu yakin bahwa aku adalah anak yang genius. Ya, ibu tidak salah. Aku memang anak genius.

Dan ibu juga berharap agar Sasuke sepertiku.

"SASUKEEEE!" teriak seorang bocah bersuara cempreng.

Sebelum aku membukakan pintu untuknya, bocah berambut kuning bernama Namikaze Naruto telah menerobos masuk.

"Pagi, kak Itachi!" sapanya kemudian berlari menuju Sasuke. "Pagu, tante! Pagi, Sasuke!"

Monster kuning ini yang juga merupakan anak tunggal tante Kushina memang selalu bersemangat. Umurnya hanya selisih tiga bulan lebih muda dari Sasuke.

"Dimana ibumu?" tanya ibu pada Naruto.

"Ah! Ibu sedang berdandan. Lamaaaaaa sekali!"

Ibu tersenyum tipis mendengar pengaduan Naruto.

* * *

Kini aku sudah berumur sebelas tahun dan Sasuke masih enam tahun. Sasuke baru saja diterima di kelas 1 SD Ginko, sekolah yang sama denganku. Tapi aku berada di kelas 6. Satu tahun lagi aku akan lulus.

Sasuke memang selalu bersemangat mengikutiku. Dia pernah bertekad untuk menjadi nomor satu di kelasnya -sepertiku dulu, dan dia berhasil mewujudkanya. Para guru sangat menyukai kepribadiannya yang ceria dan gemar berbicara.

Sasuke memang gemar berbicara, dia bukan tipe irit bicara sepertiku. Sasuke suka sekali mengajakku berbicara. Dan jika Naruto ikut terlibat, maka mulut mereka akan sulit berhenti berbicara, meskipun aku telah memasang wajah bosan sekalipun.

Di atas langit, masih ada langit yang lain. Sasuke gemar berbicara, tapi Naruto lebih dan sangat gemar berbicara.

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto selalu menungguku di gerbang sekolah, mereka ingin pulang bersamaku. Padahal, seharusnya mereka bisa pulang lebih awal.

"Kakak!" dari kejauhan Sasuke memanggilku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya bersama Naruto.

"Adikmu menunggumu lagi," ucap Tayuya, teman sekelasku. Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya, dia kebetulan satu kelompok denganku.

Sasuke dan Naruto berlari menghampiri kami.

"Kakak!" panggil Sasuke lagi.

"Hai, kak Itachi!" sapa Naruto.

"Hey, adik kecil! Mengapa kau selalu memakai pakaian bekas Itachi?" tanya Tayuya yang tatapannya terlihat risih melihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke kan adik kak Itachi!" jawab Naruto dengan ketus. Naruto sepertinya tidak menyukai Tatuya.

"Jadi, adik selalu mendapat bekasan kakak, begitu?"

"Hn!" angguk Sasuke. Rasanya ingin tertawa melihat wajah polos Sasuke saat mengangguk. Dia boleh saja membantah, jika tidak sependapat dengan Tayuya.

"Memakai pakaian kakak, terasa nyaman. Seolah ada kakak di sisiku." Sasuke memeluk dirinya sendiri, "Hangat~ Seperti dipeluk kakak~"

 _Rolling eyes._

Mengapa Sasuke bisa selebay ini?

"Ayo pulang!" Aku menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ne, kakak! Di sana ada kedai takoyaki yang baru buka," ucap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Hn. Ayo kita cicipi!" ajakku. Aku tahu apa yang diinginkan mereka.

"Iyey!" seru mereka melompat girang.

* * *

Sasuke baru saja pulang dari berbelanja bersama ibu. Dia melihatku sedang duduk santai menonton TV. Secepatnya dia meletakkan kantung belanjaan di meja dapur, mengambil satu _cup ice cream_ ukuran jumbo yang dibeli ibu.

"Kakak makan dulu!" Sasuke memberiku satu _cup ice cream_ itu. Dia ingin aku memakannya terlebih dahulu dan menyisakan setengah porsi untuknya.

Dia selalu seperti itu, karena itu adalah caranya berbagi makanan denganku.

* * *

Aku sudah lulus SD, dan melanjutkan sekolahku di SMP Kurokin. SMP bergengsi impian ibu.

Ayah dan ibu sangat bangga dengan prestasiku. Sasuke juga tidak mau kalah dariku. Dia belajar lebih giat dari Naruto agar bisa sepintar diriku. Dia ingin bersekolah di SMP Kurokin juga. Dia begitu antusias ingin mengenakan seragamku.

"Seragam kakak sungguh _fashionable!"_ pujinya sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, "Aku tidak sabar ingin memakainya!"

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa memakainya, karena kau lebih gendut dariku."

"Aku tidak gendut!" cibir Sasuke, "Aku hanya montok!"

"Montok?" Keningku mengernyit mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Hn. Naruto bilang aku montok, tidak gendut."

O, Naruto ya?

Tidak heran, jika Sasuke banyak mendapatkan kata-kata baru dari teman tujuh langkahnya itu.

* * *

Tiga tahun telah berlalu. Tibalah hari kelulusanku. Beberapa siswi mendatangiku. Mereka ingin meminta kancing seragam ataupun kaos olahragaku. Dengan halus aku menolak mereka. Aku tidak bisa memberikan itu pada mereka, karena aku sudah mewariskannya pada Sasuke.

Aku adalah lulusan terbaik SMP Kurokin. Ayah dan ibu sudah pasti sangat bangga padaku. Selama tiga tahun itu, aku terus giat belajar karena banyak murid yang lebih pintar dariku. Aku tidak boleh kalah dari mereka. Aku berhasil mempertahankan juara satu berturut-turut dan memperoleh beasiswa atas prestasiku. Sekedar tambahan, aku juga pernah menjabati posisi ketua OSIS. ^^

"Tuhan, mengapa waktu berjalan lama sekali?" keluh Sasuke sambil mengusap-usapkan pipinya ke seragamku, sesekali menghirup aroma yang menempel di seragamku. Sasuke saat ini baru kelas 5 SD. Ketika aku seumuran dia, aku tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun bersikap selebay itu.

"Tuhan memberimu waktu agar kau tumbuh lebih tinggi."

"Huh!" dengusnya, "Aku bahkan sudah lebih tinggi dari Naruto."

Aku telah selesai memasukkan buku pelajaran dan catatan yang sudah tidak terpakai ke dalam kotak penyimpanan. Aku selalu merawat buku pelajaranku dengan baik dan tidak pernah mencoretnya. Buku catatanku juga kutulis dengan rapi dan lengkap. Buku-buku ini akan kuwariskan untuk Sasuke.

Semoga saja, kurikulumnya masih sama.

* * *

Suatu hari, aku menanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke. Tentang perasaannya saat teman-teman sekolah melihatnya terus memakai pakaian dan barang bekasku.

Sasuke tidak terlalu memikirkan cibiran dan tatapan orang-orang sekitar. Dengan masih polosnya dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku tahu bahwa kakak tidak bisa 24 jam di sisiku. Hanya dengan memakai pakaian kakak, terasa seperti kakak selalu ada di dekatku. Mengawasi agar aku tidak berbuat jahat. Dan aku juga ingin terlihat keren seperti kakak!"

Singkatnya, Sasuke begitu mengagumiku. Dan aku harus menjaga sikap agar bisa menjadi panutan yang baik untuk Sasuke. Apa yang aku perbuat, itulah yang akan dicontoh oleh Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke berhasil masuk SMP Kurokin. Dan aku juga telah menjadi siswa SMU Hokage kelas 3. Satu tahun lagi, aku akan lulus. Aku berencana untuk kuliah di Universitas Konoha, mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Aku ingin menjadi dokter.

"Iyey! Masih muat!" seru Sasuke yang sedang mengenakan seragam SMPku. Tubuh Sasuke kini tidak segempal dulu, tapi dia tetap rakus seperti biasa.

O, iya! Mengenai bocah kuning yang bernama Naruto. Dia masih setia bersama Sasuke. Bocah yang terlihat tidak begitu pintar itu, berhasil diterima di SMP Kurokin juga.

Banyak orang berkata bahwa Sasuke adalah bayanganku yang selalu mengawasi gerak-gerikku, mengikuti arah tujuanku, kemanapun aku pergi. Ya, mereka tidak salah. Sasuke memang seperti itu.

Tapi, Naruto juga pernah berkata padaku bahwa dia adalah matahari yang akan terus bersinar agar bayanganku -Sasuke tetap terlihat.

Anak itu lebih cepat dewasa daripada Sasuke. Padahal tingginya masih di bawah Sasuke.

* * *

Baru tiga bulan lebih, Sasuke bersekolah di SMP Kurokin. Seragam bekasku yang dipakai Sasuke telah rusak dan kotor. Seragam itu sudah tidak layak pakai lagi. Robekan yang begitu lebar dan juga penuh dengan noda darah.

Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan. Bus yang ditumpanginya bersama Naruto dan sebelas penumpang lainnya ditabrak oleh truk besar bermuatan besi. Hanya empat penumpang yang selamat atas kejadian itu, di antaranya ada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto koma. Dia mengalami benturan yang sangat kuat di bagian kepala, dokter menyatakannya lumpuh otak. Sedangkan Sasuke kritis. Hati dan kedua ginjalnya rusak karena tertusuk dua batang besi panjang.

Sasuke mengalami pendarah hebat saat batang besi itu dicabut. Aku mendonorkan darahku untuk Sasuke, karena persediaan darah di rumah sakit ini tidak cukup.

* * *

Aku mendecak tidak suka saat memandangi Sasuke yang sedang terbaring dengan alat dan selang yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Tubuh sekecil itu tidak akan kuat menahan rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

"Mereka bilang, Sasuke beruntung karena masih hidup." Ibu menangis meratapi anak bungsu kesayangannya itu dari balik kaca jendela. "Hn. Sasuke beruntung. Sasuke memang selalu beruntung."

Tidak, bu. Mereka salah. Tidak ada musibah yang membawa keberuntungan. Musibah itu adalah kesialan. Melihat Sasuke terbaring kritis adalah kesialan terparah yang pernah kualami.

* * *

Kondisi Sasuke semakin mengkhawatirkan. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Sasuke butuh ginjal dan pencangkokan hati. Ayah, ibu dan aku adalah calon pendonor yang tepat, karena kami masih memiliki ikatan darah dengan Sasuke.

Tapi, setelah dilakukan tes HLA, hanya aku pendonor yang tepat karena jenis HLAku sama dengan Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum miris mendengar kenyataan ini. Pakaian, mainan, makanan, tas, buku, darah bahkan ginjal dan hatipun bekas dariku. Apa Sasuke memang ditakdirkan untuk memakai bekasanku?

Oh, Tuhan! Ini sungguh takdir yang menggelikan.

* * *

Dua hari lagi, aku dan Sasuke akan dioperasi. Aku harus menjaga tubuh dan staminaku agar tetap _fit._

Dokter sudah mengizinkan kami untuk membesuk Sasuke. Orang yang pertama kali dicari Sasuke adalah aku. Dokter bilang, bahwa dalam igauan Sasuke terus memanggilku. Sasuke ingin sekali bertemu denganku, dan akupun begitu. Tapi aku harus menunggu ayah dan ibu untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

Tidak sampai lima menit, ibu keluar ruangan dengan berlinang air mata. Ibu tidak kuat menahan tangisannya saat melihat kondisi Sasuke. Di dalam ruangan hanya ada ayah. Ayah pasti menyemangati Sasuke dengan kata-kata bijaknya.

* * *

Tibalah giliranku.

"Kakak," panggilnya dengan suara yang serak. Bibir tipisnya kering dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Tapi raut wajahnya terlihat senang melihatku.

"Hn. Ada apa?" Aku menggenggam tangannya yang dingin dan juga agak kaku.

"Aku bisa merasakan darah kakak di tubuhku." Dia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, "Mmm~ hangat~ Seperti dipeluk kakak."

Itu hanya darah bekas. Tidak perlu dibanggakan.

"Ne, kakak," panggilnya lagi.

"Hn."

"Jangan memberiku apa-apa lagi."

Apa dia tahu bahwa aku akan memberikan ginjal dan hatiku untuknya?

"Kau tidak suka pemberianku?"

"Aku suka. Kakak selalu memberi apa yang kubutuhkan. Semua pemberian kakak begitu berharga bagiku."

"Lalu? Mengapa sekarang kau melarangku?"

"Karena aku merasa, kali ini aku tidak bisa merawat pemberian kakak dengan baik."

"Apa maksudmu?" Genggamanku pada tangan Sasuke begitu kuat. Dadaku panas mendengar ucapannya. Rasa marah yang sangat menjengkelkan daripada melihat Sasuke mengotori jaket kesayanganku dengan _pup_ nya.

"Aku sayang kakak," itu kalimat terakhirnya yang kudengar sebelum dia tertidur dan tidak bangun lagi.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis seperti bocah hanya gara-gara Sasuke menolak pemberianku.

* * *

Dua jam setelah Sasuke dinyatakan meninggal, Narutopun ikut menyusul kepergian Sasuke. Bayanganku menghilang dan matahari yang menyinarinyapun berhenti bersinar.

* * *

Sasuke yang tertidur terlihat tampan dan mempesona, meskipun wajahnya pucat. Seragam SMU milikku yang dikenakannya tampak kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya. Banyak sekali keinginan Sasuke yang belum terwujud, tapi sayangnya dia sudah pergi. Cita-cita Sasuke adalah menjadi dokter, cita-cita yang sama denganku.

Pada hari dan tempat yang sama, Naruto dimakamkan bersebelahan dengan makam Sasuke.

"Naruto, tolong jaga Sasuke," doaku menatap langit yang tidak begitu cerah. Seolah matahari bersembunyi dariku.

* * *

The End

* * *

Silakan tinggalkan review ^_^


End file.
